


Take The Chains Off Me

by PigSlay



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drug Addiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble (200 word story) from Lincoln's point of view in episode 2x16 when he finds Cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Chains Off Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The 100. This is my first fanfic in this fandom so please try to go easy on me. :3 Any feedback is appreciated. Title taken from "Institutionalized" by Kendrick Lamar.

I hear the buzzing sound and immediately start shaking in fear. What is he doing out here? Nevermind that, right now he’s about to insert the red into me. I’ve been waiting so long for it again. I thought I could live without it but when Bellamy and I were down in that tunnel, I couldn’t take it anymore. This drug has got me chained down and I can’t escape. I don’t know why I thought I could.

But then I remember Octavia’s out there somewhere. I need to save her and her people, because mine betrayed them. I take a deep breath, reach for my knife, and cut his hand off. I reach for the red, and stare at it. I want it, I want it so badly, but I can’t have it. I have to survive for Octavia, for Bellamy, for all of them.

I put it into Cage’s neck. Watching him feel the pain I felt all those times gives me the strength I need. I will no longer be chained down. I will continue living without it.

“The first dose is the worst.” I throw it to the ground and walk away without a second glance.


End file.
